Pressed Between the Pages of Time
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: A story of memories of love captured between the pages of a scrapbook.


With a final tug the picnic rug fell into place causing the young man to cheer in triumph. He casually ran his hands through his coiffed chestnut hair before settling down amongst the rugs other occupants. Rummaging around, his hand fell upon the warm travelling mug which he hastily brought to his lips, sighing as the warmth of the coffee worked its way throughout his chilled body.

Autumn had to be Kurt's favourite time of year. Not because he could wear even more layers than he already did or consume larger amounts of coffee without having odd looks thrown his way.

Scattered leaves of brown and gold crunch underfoot as the setting sun bathes the trees in shades of orange, yellow and red. There is an unmistakable crispness to the air that makes for cosy evenings spent by the fire with apple pie and loved ones whilst the wind rattles against closed doors. It signifies warmth, love and comfort. But above all, Kurt loves the season because it represents the end of the beginning, a time where after new life and growth the months shed their skin in preparation to repeat the cycle all over again. It's naturally beautiful.

Something soft brushes the side of his face, awakening Kurt from his reverie. He picked up the leaf before gently tossing it aside.

"And there I was thinking it was you vying for my attention". He shifts his gaze to the man next to him, flashing him a smile as he does so. "I did promise that I'd come and see you as soon as I arrived home. Even if it isn't the very second my plane touches down at the airport. Would I ever forget, Blaine?"

Without waiting for an answer he settled back onto the rug resting his head on a nearby pillow. He shuts his eyes, letting the sounds of his surroundings lull him into a peaceful state of mind.

It's always quiet here allowing Kurt to just sit and think, undisturbed from the distractions of the city and its constant pressures. He could spend hours here just sitting and talking with Blaine whether it be about the past, the present or the future. Just as long as he is with the one he loves.

His eyes settle on a nearby tree bathed in the glow of the receding sun, its leaves touched red and yellow just the way he likes them. By the end of the week the leaves will have fallen, coating the ground the way they always do every year Kurt visits this place, even the warn piece of earth caused overtime from each of Kurt's visits. He chuckles at the thought of leaving his own signature on such a small piece of the earth.

"You know, I found my old scrapbook the other day. Remember the one you nearly set fire to by accident when trying to light my birthday candles?" Kurt stifled a snort. "I'll never forget the look on your face as you ran around frantically trying to put it out".

Reaching over Kurt took hold of a wild flower growing near his head, twirling it around between his fingers as he continued to speak.

"I've been thinking over a lot of memories lately. Finding that old scrapbook of ours sure beats the time I would usually spend sitting by myself of a night time in New York. Can you remember our three year anniversary? I doubt you would ever forget it given the amount of time and planning you put into it. And all under my nose! I could have sworn you had forgotten about it…"

"_Blaine", Kurt whined. "I know you said not to ask, but are we there yet?"_

_A soft chuckle filled his ears followed by a gentle kiss placed on the tip of his nose. "I haven't seen you this impatient since the day you had to wait twenty minutes in line for the latest edition of _Vogue".

"_Well, that was different", replied Kurt. "I'd have my hands on my hips right now giving you one of 'those' glares if I wasn't blindfolded in the middle of who knows where with you calmly dragging me along behind you"._

"_I could carry you if you like?"_

"_Now he offers", Kurt muttered rolling his eyes. "We've only walked a good-"_

_A small 'oh' escaped from his lips as the blindfold fell away. They stood in a clearing bathed in warm sunlight and dotted with flowers so numerous Kurt couldn't begin to count them. A small stream ran away to the left, winding its way around a cluster of raspberry bushes before becoming lost in the surrounding trees. But it was the little picnic rug set up between two trees that had caught his eye._

"_Blaine, I-"_

"_Happy anniversary, Kurt", whispered Blaine as he pulled him in for a hug. "You thought I had forgotten, didn't you?"_

"_Of course not!" Kurt paused. "Maybe not forgotten as such but-"_

_His words were cut off by a soft pair of lips on his own. Taking Kurt's hand in his, Blaine walked him over to the trees. "I want to show you something"._

"That something consisted of the most mouthwatering lunch I have had in a long time. Who knew you could be such a romantic! Even if it did mean Carole had to make the Tiramisu for you". He laughed. "That really was a wonderful afternoon, honey. The amount of time and effort and love you put into it… it was all so special. Definitely one of my favourite memories", he finished, feeling himself being pulled back into the daydream.

_The sun had begun to set by the time Kurt's eyelids had finally fluttered open. He lay snuggled up into Blaine's side, one hand c__lasped in his. Turning his head he smiled up at his boyfriend's own warm smile._

"_And so sleeping beauty finally wakes"._

"_I can't help it that you are warm and comfortable to sleep on. Besides, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk for the next week considering the amount of food I've consumed this afternoon". He wrapped his arms around his torso. "Blaine", he mock whined, "I feel obese!"_

_Resisting the urge to laugh, Blaine rolled onto his side and gazed into Kurt's beautiful eyes before taking his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I am going to have to carry you to the car, aren't I?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Of course"._

"_I would have it no other way"._

"_Always the gentleman", whispered Kurt brushing their lips together._

Kurt took a moment to look down at his loosely intertwined fingers resting on top of his stomach. Smiling, he sat up before reaching for his coat. Although the sun was still hovering over the horizon the air had become noticeably cooler.

"I found a photo from the time we went to visit your cousin Alice in London. She took us to that little café by the river. The one where we were kicked out by that haughty-looking waiter because he caught you sneaking marshmallows from the jar on the counter. I'll never forget the look on his face as he chased you out the door waving a dish cloth in the air, only to come back into the café to find you making off with the complimentary cookies".

Tears of laughter ran down Kurt's cheeks as he tried without success to control his breathing. Wiping the tears from his eyes he reached for his bag, pulling a well-loved leather bound book onto his lap. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he ran his fingers lightly over the book's cover like he had done so many times before. He let it fall open to the front page, taking a moment to read over the neat handwriting that lay there.

**To my dearest Kurt,**

**Your thoughts.**

**Your dreams.**

**Your moments.**

**Your memories.**

**May you fill these pages with everything that is you. And I wouldn't mind too much if I made a cameo appearance once or twice. Think of it as a collection of us.**

**All my love,**

**Blaine x**

Flipping through the first few pages Kurt smiled down at his high school moments captured in time. His first real date with Blaine, singing with the Warblers, and the first Christmas as the 'Hudmels'. He found the certificate of first place from the New Direction's win in Chicago at Nationals followed closely by his graduation photo where a much younger, carefree Kurt stared up at him from the pages, filling his heart with warmth from the smile etched onto his face.

As much as he cherished these moments -especially the input by Santana under his and Blaine's prom photo; he swore 'Frodo' would never get old- it was the moments and memories after these that were his absolute favourite.

The pages were filled with his life after school, away from the walls of his rough teenage years where he could really begin to be who he wanted to be. And that was simply himself.

"Oh, now this is a good one", nodded Kurt running a finger around the photo. He hummed to himself as he tried to recall the 'Night of the Storm'.

_The door slammed shut, drowning out the distant rumble of thunder. Kurt shifted his eyes from the television long enough to take in the sight of Blaine stomping into the kitchen before turning his attention back to the fashion show at hand. If Blaine had had another bad day at work he knew the last thing he would want would be for him to get in the way or make him a touch angrier. No such luck._

"_Kurt"._

_He looked up to find Blaine standing in the doorway, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to control himself._

"_Why, pray tell, are last night's dishes still on the bench?"_

"_It was your night to clean"._

_Kurt watched as he took a step into the room._

"_So, the fact that I had a rough day at work and came home late and went straight to bed doesn't have you feeling the slightest bit inclined to help me out? Remind me to thank you next time, Kurt"._

"_Excuse me?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me I'm not pulling my own weight? If I recall correctly I have cooked and cleaned up for you for the past week"._

_Blaine sighed. "Look, I have just been working so hard lately to help save up for our apartment and provide for you and-"_

"_For me?"_

"_Look I meant to say for us-"_

"_So I can't take care of myself or help support us both, is that it?"_

"_No Kurt, that's not what-"_

"_You think I sit around on my arse all day just waiting for you to come home and cook for me and shower me in work savings so that I'll fell provided for? I thought this was about the both of us, Blaine"._

"_It is about-"_

"_I'm not finished, Blaine"._

"_Well neither am I, Kurt. But you have to keep pushing in just to get your say. You are just as impatient as when we go out for dinner. You don't have to keep snapping your fingers at the waiters, Kurt; the cheesecake isn't coming any quicker"._

_Kurt scowled. "So we've resorted to this, have we? Does that mean I can complain about your shower playlist? Or about the clothes you leave next to the basket when it only takes you another thirty centimetres of movement to put them IN the basket?"_

"_Well maybe I would have time to put them in the basket if I wasn't trying to juggle breakfast, packing for work and trying to grab a few seconds in the bathroom when you are sitting through your moisturising regime or fixing your hair or-"_

"_So you're telling me that the ten minutes you spend trying to tame that tumble weed on the top of your head isn't long enough? I'd say-"_

_A deafening boom of thunder shook the house, silencing them both mid protest. Blaine glared at Kurt across the room, which only increased Kurt's agitated mood._

"_Blaine Anderson, don't you dare think that glaring me down will-"_

_The room fell into complete darkness, followed by an eerie silence. Then, without any warning, the room lit up with a flash of light. Kurt briefly caught the wide-eyed look on Blaine's face before they were plunged back into darkness as rain began to fall heavily outside._

"_Blaine?"_

_There was no reply from the other side of the room. Cursing under his breath Kurt rummaged in his pockets for his phone. Nothing. He ran a hand over the sofa behind him. Nothing. He looked over to where he thought Blaine stood._

"_Blaine, honey, I just want you to listen to my voice. I'm coming to get you"._

_In as soothing a tone as he could muster Kurt continued talking to Blaine whilst beginning to navigate his way through the darkness, hands extended in front of his body._

_Sofa, second sofa, cushion pile, magazines.._

_Next thing he knew he was falling to the ground clutching at his leg._

_Coffee table._

"_Kurt?"_

_Reaching out a hand, he made for the direction he'd heard his name whispered from._

_Blaine._

_Wrapping his arms around the shaking body, Kurt gently rocked his boyfriend all the while whispering soothing words into his ear. _

"You made me wait half an hour before I could go and get the candles", Kurt whispered. "The rest of the night was spent cuddled up on the sofa. We never spoke of that argument again. Whenever we did go to argue one of us would mention 'the night' and that was the end of the conversation. But only after you had checked outside to see that there were no storm clouds".

Kurt stared at the book in his lap. A few more pages and the book became empty, waiting for the pages to be filled.

Tearing his eyes from the photos he looked to the darkened sky where he spotted the first star of the evening.

"_Make a wish on the first star"._

_Kurt looked to Blaine. "Why the first?"_

"_Because every story needs a beginning, every wish a foundation. __Close your eyes and wish for things that you can't live without, or that you deeply want, or things that you could actually have that seem impossible to get. Grasp onto your dreams as soon as you can. That's why you wish upon the first star"._

"Oh Blaine", whispered Kurt. "If only it were that easy".

With trembling hands he turned the page.

_With suitcase in tow Kurt made his way through the terminal, passing the retail stores and hurrying passengers as he went. He smiled as he looked around. He was home for the first time in three months. Three months without seeing his family. Three months without his Blaine._

_He hummed as he made for the exit, thinking over the many times he had made this journey before. On the other side of the wall his boyfriend would be waiting with a different bunch of flowers in his hand than the time before. It didn't matter if Kurt had returned from work, from studying or from visiting a friend. He would always be there with his warm smile and even warmer embrace._

_Turning the corner he began to look for Blaine. His gaze roamed over the room, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend before Blaine saw him first. After a minute of searching someone caught his eye. With a grin he set of for the man only to come up short a few meters from him. This wasn't his Blaine. As casually as he could he walked past the unknown traveler, all the while keep his eye out for Blaine._

_Sitting down at a nearby café Kurt rummaged in his pockets for his phone. His coffee sat untouched in front of him as he waited for his phone to turn on. Growing impatient he looked up to see a young woman smiling at him._

"_Waiting for a lift?" she asked. "Mine always comes late", she laughed. "I must buy him a watch for his birthday"._

_Kurt returned her smile. "Blaine's never been late before. He'd never be caught dead not being on time. Such a charmer"._

_The young woman winked at him. "Is he cute?"_

"_The cutest", Kurt answered with a sigh. "We've been together for seven years. He was my high school sweetheart and will always be if I have it my way"._

_The two talked some more until their coffee cups were empty. Having exchanged phone numbers on pieces of paper Kurt made to leave when he remembered his phone. Lunging across the table he snatched it up and went to his messages._

"_Someone's a little eager", Clare laughed, picking up her suitcase. "Well Kurt I look forward to the next time I bump into you at the airport". She paused, concern lacing her words. "Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?"_

_Kurt stared open-mouthed as text after text filled the screen._

_**Blaine**__: Good morning, my love. Four hours until you touch down. Cannot wait to see you again! xx_

_**Blaine:**__ I just ate some pancakes and thought of you. We might need to get some wine on the way home to celebrate tonight._

_**Blaine: **__Scratch that, Burt's invited us over for dinner. Carole's cooking sounds a lot more appetizing than mine tonight! Xx_

_**Burt:**__ Hey bud, Blaine's probably already told you but you are coming over for tea. I'm not letting Blaine steal you away for another night without me seeing you too._

_**Rachel: **__Kurt I need your opinion on my bridesmaid dress when you have a chance. Sending through some photos later tonight. Xx_

_**Blaine: **__On the way to get you. Complimentary flowers chosen with love on the seat next to me for a special someone. You will never guess :) xx P.S. No I am not texting whilst driving._

_But these weren't the ones that had caught his eye. Trying to squash down the lump in his throat he stared at the last few._

_**Burt: **__Missed call._

_**Burt: **__Missed call._

_**Burt: **__Missed call._

_**Finn:**__ Missed call._

_**Rachel: **__Missed call._

_**Finn:**__ Missed call._

_**Finn:**__ Missed call._

_**Carole:**__ Missed call._

_**Carole:**__ Missed call._

_**Unknown: **__Missed call._

_As Kurt read over the last on the list a shiver passed through his body before coming to rest over his heart._

_**Burt:**__ Bud, I need you to call me back as soon as possible. Please. We are waiting for you outside. I love you._

_With a mumbled goodbye Kurt grabbed his suitcase before sprinting the last hundred meters to the front entrance. He burst into the bright light of an early Ohio summer morning. There were people everywhere. Businessmen talking on mobiles, mother's with their children, school students laughing about something whispered behind cupped hands. Pushing his way through the crowds he stopped dead at the sight before him._

_Carole sat sobbing into Finn's shoulder as they waited by his father's car. He searched their faces for any clues, anything that would ease the feeling of dread settling into his bones but he found nothing but heartache. He turned to his father who stood waiting with open arms._

"_Kurt, buddy, I need you to get into the car. The sooner you pop your things in the sooner I can explain everything"._

"_But Dad, Blaine… people crying... where is he… Dad, DAD!"_

_Burt embraced his son as he fought back tears of his own. It was hard enough seeing one of his family members cry but to have Carole, Finn and his Kurt with tears streaming down their faces tore at his heart. But he knew he had to stay strong as everything was about to get a lot worse._

_They drove in silence as Kurt sat wedged between Finn and Carole. His hand was in Carole's and had been since the moment he had sat in the car. Soothing words of comfort and reassurance floated around him but all he could make out of the cacophony of sound were the words 'accident' and 'severe'._

_He gave a start when Burt swore under his breath. Carole muttered something to which Burt replied something about "thought they would have cleared it by now"._

_The pressure of Carole's hand tightened on his own as she tried to distract him but nothing could tear his eyes away from what he saw before him. Flinging himself over Finn he scrambled out of the stationary car before coming to a dead stop just meters away._

_The scene before him was like that of a horrific car crash straight from the set of a movie. Debris lay everywhere amongst shards of glass and pooled oil. The smell of burning rubber still hung in the air. Somewhere a fire was being quenched._

_He felt the gentle tug of a hand on his shirt vying for his attention but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Through the tears flowing endlessly down his face he looked over what remained of the two cars. He felt a heavy weight settle on his heart as he stared at the last of the two._

_He had taken several steps before he registered that his feet were even moving at all. Every step felt heavier than the last, anchoring him to the road. His mind screamed at him to stop, to turn around and go back the way he had come. But it wasn't that simple. Life wasn't that simple._

_With an effort he walked the last few feet and came to a stop by the side of the car. Even in its wrecked state there was no denying that this was Blaine's car. The hours they had spent traveling in it together from picnics to family gatherings to trips to the corner store to sleep outs after a long night. It was Blaine's pride and joy. Yet here it lay crumbled and lifeless and smashed beyond repair._

_With shaking limbs Kurt knelt by the driver side door. Mud soaked his jeans bringing with it a chill that flooded the rest of his body. A gasp caught in his throat as he stared at the piece of fabric ensnared on an invisible hook. Purple and white._

_A gentle breeze stirred, bring into Kurt's line of vision a flash of colour. Slowly he lifted his head._

_Scattered over the road like the pieces of his torn and devastated heart lay the petals of a red rose._

"_Blaine"._

_An unseen arm lifted him from the side of the road and helped him away. He tried to wrestle his way out but the arm was too strong._

"_No. No. No no no"._

"_Honey", someone whispered. "You have to come this way. There is someone you have to see"._

_Looking around Kurt noticed a hastily erected tent in front of him. Paramedics and policemen hung around the outside and over by a waiting helicopter. The arm tugged him to the edge of the tent. Before he could go any further Carole, he assumed, placed a kiss on his cheek. She squeezed his hand before gently nudging him through the door in front of her._

_The world came to a standstill._

"They say that time stops and everything plays out as if in slow motion. For those few minutes I actually believed it. Yet no one ever tells you that the time that is given to you is never enough. Those precious few minutes that seem like a life time are in actual fact nothing more than what seems like the quickest of moments passing before your eyes.

"How do you say goodbye to someone who you feel you have known your whole life? How do you fit in a few moments years worth of time you have spent with someone? The love you feel for them. The need to protect them. The feeling of wanting to hold on and never ever let go".

Fresh tears streamed unstopped down Kurt's face as he gazed upon the grave stone next to him. He reached out a hand and placed it on the cold marble like that of the one that resided in his chest. With the other he reached for the delicate chain that sat around his neck.

"My dear, you taught me so many things and left me with an eternity of memories that will last forever. There will never be enough and there will never be another. I will always remember the slight squeeze of your hand that awful day. As we flew you away from hell and you took your last few breaths. You opened your eyes and squeezed my hand before whispering my name from your dying lips. I will always love you".

Kurt slipped the chain back into his shirt, letting the cool feel of the ring attached lay beside his beating heart. It had been found clutched in Blaine's hand as he was pried from the wreckage. Kurt had worn the engagement ring ever since. The engagement ring that was meant for him to bind them together forever.

Drying his eyes he placed one last kiss atop the marble before packing up his things and making off into the night. The scrapbook lay safe at the bottom of the bag where a single rose petal lay pressed between its pages for the rest of time.


End file.
